


Adieu

by myotocrimson



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Drama, Gen, Suicide, Tragedy
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-28 08:48:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13900500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myotocrimson/pseuds/myotocrimson
Summary: Matt se despede...





	Adieu

Nunca tive motivos para ser feliz. Fui tirado dos braços do meu pai ainda pequeno, fui criando em um ambiente onde todos se esqueciam de mim, minhas guerras sempre foram travadas por outro, sou fraco, por isso outros.   
Na verdade sempre tentei manter um belo sorriso no rosto, comprei ate um urso que falar em uma loja de brinquedos e ele só fala duas frases: “Quem?” e “Estou com fome!”.   
Engraçado, mesmo sendo algo infantil, me sinto a vontade com isso. Sinto-me cuidando de alguém, mesmo quem nem um pobre urso não saiba quem sou eu.  
Ah, é... Por que eu to escrevendo isso? Bem simples, eu futuramente estarei em um lugar melhor, assim espero.  
Por quê? Ah, bem , não quero mais isso que tenho como vida... Parece imbecilidade a primeiro momento... Mas acredito em coisas que só eu posso imaginar. Eu... Realmente espero que aconteça.  
Eu imagino algo legal, comigo sendo extremamente importante, onde quando eu passar um dia fora todos sintam falta de mim. Ao contrario daqui que passei um ou dois anos foras e ninguém mandou nem uma mensagem de texto escrito: “sdd”.  
Ou quando eu fiquei que nem um imbecil esperando um sorriso, uma aparição... E nem uma mosquinha apareceu.   
Eu também estou fazendo isso, porque estou casando de chorar. Sabe, toda a noite quando me deito eu choro. Eu choro tanto que durmo por estar sem forças para continuar a chorar. Ah, claro, algumas coisas boa aconteceram comigo... Mas isso foi depois de anos tentando chamar atenção... Mesmo assim, foram apenas alguns meses, se não duvidar foram apenas dias.  
Ah, claro... Para onde eu vou, né? Ainda não sei... Como eu disse, espero que seja para um lugar bom, onde eu posso sentir alguém tocando a minha cabeça toda noite para que eu possa dormir. Onde eu tenha muito carinho para receber e repetindo o que eu quero mais do que todo é ter atenção.  
No fundo, não quero fazer isso. Porque tenho medo que o lugar que eu vá seja pior... Mas essa vida que eu tenho e a frase que iniciou esse parágrafo, me leva a mais um motivo da minha viagem. Sempre tive medo de tudo e de todos, como já disse sou fraco, fraco de mais para viver essa vida assim...  
Sinto muito, por aqueles que supostamente me amam... Mas dessa fez... Eu vou dizer adeus.


End file.
